The Doctor's Baby
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: After their kiss, the Doctor and Rose slept together, getting Rose pregnant and changing her forever. But once their son comes into the world, what will really happen to Rose, and will the Doctor change along with her? This special little family has a long way to go. But will it be a smooth road or a rather bumpy one?- This has just become a cross-over.
1. Their Pain

The Doctor sat fiddling with the controls of the Tardis, as per usual, but tonight he was hiding from his feelings. He had heard Rose have her usual shower and then return to her room. Oh, how the Doctor wished to follow her, to give way to his feeling. But he continued to fiddle, once again pushing his feeling down in the back of his mind and the pit of his hearts. But they were always there, always shouting out to him, even if he had the sound at a minimum.

Rose stood in the doorway of the console room with a towel wrapped around her damp blonde hair. She stared at the Doctor, hiding her feelings for the man that sat only meters away. She loved the way he looked so carelessly handsome, as he sat cross-legged in his suit pants, an oil stained T-Shirt and his cardboard 3D glasses perched on his nose and his Sonic Screwdriver in his hand. She loved this man with all her heart, but she knew that all though she wanted to, she really shouldn't. Because he was a Time Lord and he could continue to age, regenerating when it was his time to die. While all Rose would ever have, would be one measly life span and she would get old. While he would stay the same; he could never grow old with her.

The Doctor looked up to see Rose watching him contently and he smiled sadly up at her, even though it broke his hearts even more than they were. Rose saw past the smile and stepped up closer to him. The Doctor's eyes filled with sadness, but he couldn't quite cover it up as Rose looked up at his and stared into his pained eyes. Rose's eyes filled with the same pain and she tried the same smile before she gave up and stepped closer to him. She wanted so much to scream, "_I love you!"_ at the top of her lungs, but she didn't, even though those exact words were all that were said in both of their minds. As she came to a stop in front of him, she knelt down and looked him in the eyes.

"I was just coming down to say that I was going to bed." She whispered as she raised her hand and rested it on his cheek. The Doctor closed his eyes tight, to hide the tears that threatened to pour out and the deepening pain that lingered there. Rose desperately tried her best to stop her own tears, but the treacherous tears started to stream down her face as she quickly stood and turned away from the man she loved. The Doctor opened his eyes to see her trying not to run as she walked away from him. His hearts broke ever more slightly as he watched her walk away for the final time.

He was sick to death of all the rules. He was tired of not being able to love the woman he loved and he had had enough of the rules. What was the point in all the time that he had, if he couldn't love her? Why did they have to hurt for something that they didn't mean for to happen? Why couldn't they spend the time they had left together, loving each other?

"Rose?" he called to her. Rose turned back to him, not even trying to hide the tears running down her face. She smiled slightly as she noticed that the Doctor had tears running down his own cheeks.

_Is he hurting the way I a hurting? Does he love me as much as I love him?_

"Doctor-"

"Rose-"

"I love you." The cried out together as the Doctor all but ran to Rose and drew her into his arms. _I love you _he whispered over and over as he leant closer and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you too."


	2. I'm pregnant

Several Months Later...

It had been months since the Doctor and Rose had slept together, and they had been rather ashamed of it. The Doctor had hardly set his eyes upon Rose since then, and he knew what they did, should never have happened. Even if he did love her and he had loved what they had done.

Rose was equally ashamed, but she couldn't stand the Doctor not looking at her. So when she found out that she was pregnant, a month after the had slept together, Rose kept it from him. And she knew that the baby she was carrying was his, because she hadn't slept with anyone other then him in the last year. She believed that he hadn't liked what they had done together, so she hid their miracle and tried to live her life around her pregnancy.

The Doctor watched her every day, and though she didn't know it, he loved her with both of his hearts and he didn't entirely feel ashamed. He would do it again in a heartbeat. But he believed that something bad would happen if they did. Even though he had told himself that he loved her and that he didn't care for the rules, he couldn't fight the battle that was always raging in his head.

_I love her!_

_But something could go wrong._

_I don't care!_

_What if you regenerate?_

_..._

He could never win that battle, because what if he did regenerate? What if he left her alone one day, and all that she had left was a man that had all his thoughts and memories, but that man wasn't him. Maybe Rose could somehow love him too, like she had still loved him after he had regenerated. But the Doctor never wanted to regenerate. He wanted to love Rose and to be able to stay with her. And maybe his life would change, maybe he would stop loving her and maybe his pain would stop. Maybe she would decide that she couldn't stay with a man that wouldn't let go of his feelings, maybe she would leave him. But somehow the Doctor knew that would never happen, he knew that Rose would never leave him. Even if it hurt her.

Rose sat in her room, tears running down her face as she lightly stroked her swollen belly and her thoughts slowly wondered to her unborn child. Would their baby be like its father? Would it be able to regenerate? Or would it be like her and age like her? Rose honestly didn't know. And at the moment she tried not to care. Rose got down from her bed and slowly left her room, her hands protectively holding her pregnant belly. Rose was about six months along now, and she knew that she had to tell the Doctor. That she was pregnant, not that the baby was his. And if he understood that it was his, that was fine. And though she was sure that he would know that it was his, because they had been travelling alone for the last year.

The Doctor looked up from the console as Rose walked in, hands holding her swollen stomach. And he didn't look down like he normally did. He smiled at her like her used to and Rose smiled back, happy that he was finally looking at her properly. She slowly walked up the steps towards the console as the Doctor watched her carefully.

"Doctor, I have to tell you something." Rose said, as she watched him intentedly.

"Are you going to bed?" The Doctor asked, a real smile on his face as he laughed at his joke. Rose laughed at him as she shook her head.

"I'm pregnant, Doctor." The Doctor looked down at her stomach again, and it finally kicked in. She had been getting bigger for a while now, but the Doctor hadn't wanted to question her about it.

"How far along are you?" he asked innocently, and Rose believed that he didn't know.

"Six months."

The Doctor played that number around in his head. Had she slept with anyone then. Then he realised who she had slept with back then. She had slept with him. Rose watched as the Doctor's face slowly changed from happiness to shock, and she suddenly realised that he had figured it out.

"It's mine." The Doctor said, as he pictured a little baby boy with thick brown hair and wrapped in blue blanket. It had been a long time since he father had last been a father. But his first child had had Time Lord parents. This one had a Time Lord father and a human mother. Rose nodded her head, but she hadn't expected him to figure it out so soon. Then the Doctor figured to hell with it and he smiled the biggest smile he could and he took her hands in his. "Our baby."

"Yes, Doctor. Our baby." Rose whispered, smiling as he released one of her hands and stroked her belly.

"We have to start building a nursery right away. But what are you having?" He asked, looking at Rose as if she would actually know what the sex of their baby was.

"How am i supposed to know?" Rose said, looking at the Doctor with a funny look.

"Oh, well then, do you want to know?" He asked, unmoved by her question and grabbed her hand, pulling her around to the other side of the controls. He then looked at her for permission. She nodded quickly and the Doctor started fiddling with the controls, watching the screen for a moment before spinnig around and beaming at Rose.

"A boy! We're having a baby boy." He yelled as he kissed her on the lips. Rose stared in wonder at him and turned towards the screen. The screen was blue and up the top was something written in Time Lord, the Tardis couldn't translate Time Lord in her head. But as she looked down further, she realised that the Tardis must have presumed that there would have been a human on board, because at the bottom of the screen was written:

**Boy!**

Rose smiled happily and spun around, and fell into the Doctor's arms, hugging tight. The Doctor loosened his grip slightly, not wanting to hurt the baby. Then he let her go suddenly as he started to jump and run around the Tardis controls, twisting things and pressing buttons.

"It should have lots of blue. No lots of white and bits of blue. Blue teddy bears and white walls, with a white cot with blue sheets." He rambled with a big smile on his face as he continued to fiddle before he suddenly turned back to Rose, who had just watched him with her hands wrapped around her stomach.

"What are we going to call him?" He asked her, still standing at the controls.

"Human or Time Lord?" Rose asked him. The Doctor pondered this for a moment before smiling brightly.

"Human!" He exclaimed. Rose smiled and thought for a moment before smiling just as bright as he had.

"John."

The Doctor smiled as he understood what she was referring to.

"It's perfect." He said as he pressed one last button before raced back to her.

"Come on."

Rose laughed as he took her hand and pulled her away from the controls and down one of the many hallways in the Tardis, and Rose decided that when she put the baby down for a sleep, she wouldn't be able to find him again. The Doctor pulled her down several hallways and turned in several directions before the finally reached a Tardis blue door that read "John". Rose smiled as she touched the fancy shaped lettering before the Doctor gripped the door knob and opened the door.

Rose stared in wonder at the sight. Almost everything was white, but there was little bits of Tardis blue. The walls were white, but the ceiling was Tardis blue, there was a collection of teddy bears in the same colour and small blue closet. Rose looked at it for a moment, confused by why it was too small. So she walked over to it and pulled both of the doors open and laughed at what she saw inside. Bigger on the inside. Inside were clothes in every shade of blue, and it seemed that they never seemed to end. Rose closed the doors and turned around, looking at every part of the room. In the far corner was a white cot. Rose walked over to it slowly, and ran her hands over it softly when she reached it. She felt the soft blue sheets and brought her hands back to her stomach.

"Isn't your Daddy the best, John?" She whispered to her unborn baby. The Doctor watched her with a small smile on his face, before he walked up behind her and circled his arms around her waist, his hands resting ontop of hers, and smiled when he felt the baby kick through her hand. He hugged her tight and turned slightly to kiss her on the cheek.

"Of course i am. I'm fantastic." He said as the both looked around the room and lingered in their happy moment. But the Doctor continued to think about the pressing matter that he had been thinking about for the last six months. That what if their baby was like him? What if Rose never lived to see him grow up entirely. He tried so many times to push it from his mind, and everyday it got harder. He loved her, but would he have to raise their child alone?

The Doctor stepped away from Rose and turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked, confused as she suddenly missed his warmth. The Doctor turned around and smiled sadly at her.

"I just have to collect my thoughts."He said simply and left the room. Rose watched as the door closed and slowly slid stepped back against the wall, and held her stomach as the tears that she had been holding for the last six months slowly started to pour from her eyes.

The Doctor stood on the other side of the door, and listened as Rose cried to herself. He turned and placed his hand on the wood and knelt his head on the door as he fought between what he wanted. He thought about the fact that she was human and he was a Time Lord, and that he could never live with her for the rest of his life while she could stay with him for the rest of hers. But he also thought about the fact that he loved her with all of his hearts, and that she was carrying their baby. He finally won the battle that he had been fighting for the last six months as he reached down and opened the door. Walking over to her, he dropped to his knees and pulled her into arms as he let her cry into his should.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much." He whispered as she finally stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms. The Doctor stroked her head comfortably as he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep, holding her close.

**Some of you wanted me to continue this. So, here it is. R and R please. I want to know if this is good or not. :D**


	3. Labour Pains

As the months until Rose's due date slowly passed, the Doctor became closer to Rose and their unborn baby. At every chance, he would be talking to Rose's belly or feeling it, just waiting for little John to kick. And every time he did, the Doctor would laugh gleefully and hug Rose tight. He was so happy, that Rose couldn't help but be happy as well. And she loved him for making her happy. She couldn't wait to be able to bring their son into the world.

One day, some time during her seventh month, the Doctor came up and sat beside her on the seat by the Tardi console, placing a hand on her large pregnant belly like he normally did.

"So, have you told Jackie yet?" The Doctor asked with a big smile on his face as Rose turned to look at him.

"Not yet." She answered. She felt ashamed that she hadn't told Jackie, but she was afraid. Afraid of the way she would react when she told her who the baby's father was. the Doctor smiled as he waved her phone in the air.

"You kow she's just dying to know." He said, the smile getting bigger. He laughed as Rose finally took the phone.

"Just wait until i tell her who the father is."

The Doctor's face automatically fell as he tried to grab the phone back off of Rose, but she jumped out of his reach and pressed the speed dial button. The Doctor quickly hid his face in his hands as Jackie picked up.

"Rose?" Jackie's voice called out from the phone, and the Doctor closed his eyes as tight as they would allow him. Jackie would eat him alive once she found out that he had gotten her daughter pregnant, honestly that woman had a vandetta against him.

"Yeah, its me mum." Rose said as she lounged against Tardis console, her hand resting against her pregnant belly. She gasped as she felt something and the Doctor looked up at her.

"He's kicking." Rose said out loud as the Doctor jumped to his feet.

"Who's kicking?" Jackie asked and both of them forgot that she was on loudspeaker.

"Really?" The Doctor asked as he ran over to her. "Let me feel."

"Feel what?" Jackie called again, but they ignored her as the Doctor reached down to feel her stomach, making Rose smile happily.

"Rose what is going on?" Jackie Tyler yelled at them.

"Shit. Sorry, Mum. Well, i have some great news. You're going to be a grandmother." Rose said excitedly as she smiled at the Doctor.

"Not me, I'm too young." Jackie cried, before she actually figured out what Rose had actually meant. "What?"

"Mum, I'm pregnant."

"How. How far along are you?" Jackie asked, still shocked.

"It just kind of happened. And i am about seven and a half months."

"But who is the father. It can't be Mickey."

Rose sighed as she tried to figure out a way to tell her mother that the Doctor was the father of her baby.

"No, mum, Mickey isn't the father. But you really aren't going to like who the father is." Rose said as she looked up at the Doctor, who had a look of fear on his face.

"Why won't i like it?" Jackie asked, clearly curious as to who the father of her grandchild was.

"Because, it's the Doctor." Rose said slowly.

"WHAT?" Jackie yelled as Rose held the phone away from her ear and the Doctor took several steps away. "You slept with him?"

"Mum, like i said, it just kind of happened. And i love him. And loves me and our baby boy." Rose tried to persuade her mother. The Doctor nodded slightly to no-one in perticular. Rose laughed quietly at him.

"Well, i know you love him. And so does Mickey." Now it was Rose's time to go into shock. She hadn't expected that, she didn't want to hurt Mickey but it had been a long time since she had actually loved Mickey. She kind of lost interest in him after she met the Doctor. And now she was with the Doctor, having his baby and Mickey had known that she loved the Doctor all this time? Rose sighed as she shook her head at the Doctor, who had given her a funny look.

"Mum, you can't choose the people i love. And if you want to act this way about the Doctor and our baby, then don't bother having anything else to do with us." Rose said as she closed her phone, hanging up on her mother, and dropped it on the console. A single tear fell down Rose's cheek, which the Doctor wiped away.

"Rose, you didn't have to do that." The Doctor said as he took her hand in his, the other gently stroking her stomach. Rose smiled as another tear slipped down her cheek.

"Yes, i did. If she can't accept you and our baby, then i can't have anything else to do with her. Because i love you both with all my heart." Rose whispered as she leant against the Doctor. The word heart hurt the Doctor more then he expected it to, proving to him that she was still human. But maybe, that would all change with their baby's birth. The Doctor hoped so, because a human woman had never carried a Time Lord's child. So he hoped that matters would change for the better, and that the Doctor could conitinue his life with Rose and their baby.

"I love you, Rose." The Doctor whispered to her, but when he got no answer, he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. The Doctor smiled as he settled back to waitout her nap.

An hour later, Rose woke and looked around. The baby was kicking like a mad thing and she realised that she had fallen asleep on the Doctor's shoulder. Rose turned slightly and smiled up at the Doctor, before she realised that he too had fallen asleep. She shook him gently as she took his hand and placed on her stomach, right over the place where John was still kicking. The Doctor smiled as he stirred, his eyes opening slowly as Rose rested back against the seat cushion. His hand added a slight amount of pressure as he turned to look at her properly. The Doctor smiled gently at Rose, his eyes still hooded as he remained half asleep, but he continued to wake even more as he felt his son kick his hand. Rose placed her hand over the Doctors as she smiled back at him.

"Tired were you?" She whispered as he rubbed her stomach gently. The Doctor smiled slightly.

"I can say the same thing about you." The Doctor said, as his smile widened as he took her hand and jumped to his feet, pulling her to hers at the same time.

"So miss Rose Tyler, where should we go today?" The Doctor asked, as he walked over to the Tardis console.

"Well, seen as i am seven months pregnant with your child, how about staying in bed all day. Watching movies and eating chocolate?" Rose said as she pressed up close to the Doctor. The Doctor's face fell slightly, he always loved exploring with Rose, but staying in bed with her all day would suffice.

"Sound's like a good idea." The Doctor said as he smiled brightly down at her, took her hand in his and drew her towards his bedroom. Rose had only ever been in the Doctor's room once, when they had slept together, and she planned on being there more often. It made her feel happy and safe, just like when she was in the Doctor's arms. She loved the fact that it was soo brown. The walls were a dark timber and there was thick brown carpet covering the Tardis floor. Rose especially liked the dark brown, king sized bed covered in a Tardis blue doona. It reminded her on him, and as Rose breathed in, it also smelled like him. The Doctor pulled her to the bed, but Rose turned them around, so that he had his back to the bed. She smiled happily at the Doctor and pushed him onto the bed, falling ontop of him. Rose giggled as the Doctor looked up at her with hooded eyes, and she leaned down and kissed his on the lips. The Doctor opened his mouth in momentary shock and Rose took her chance to slip her tongue past his lips. The Doctor smiled against her lips as he started to kiss her back, passionately. The Doctor pushed himself up close to her as Rose gripped his shoulders and continued to kiss him. Just as the Doctor started to roll so that he was hovering over her, John kicked Rose right in the blatter. Rose bucked against the Doctor, in a place she really wished she hadn't. The Doctor lost almost all control as he pulled her to him and kissed her with all his might. Rose's hormones were raging, and she wanted to continue, but right now she really needed to pee.

"Doctor-" Rose tried to say, but the Doctor captured her lips again. Rose squirmed and wriggled, but again in the wrong spot, as her blatter threathened to burst.

"Doctor! If you don't get off of me, i am going to pee all over you." Rose yelled as the Doctor released her lips to breath, but he ended up on the bed beside her when he jumped in fright. Rose smiled as she jumped from the bed and ran from the room. The Doctor watched after her in shock, and pulled his tie from his kneck, as it seemed to have come loose while they had been having fun. The Doctor smiled as he climbed down from the bed and put Rose's favourite movie into the DVD player, which seemed to be a new one each week. The Doctor smiled to himself, she really was unpredictable.

Rose was washing her hands when the pain started. Rose yelled out in pain, as she pulled in on the pain. It was coming from the place where she least wanted, from her womb. She knew what they were when the pain started to fade. Rose straightened up as the Doctor burst through the door.

"Rose, what's the matter?" The Doctor all but yelled as he took her arm in his hand.

"Labour, the baby is coming." Rose said through another bout of pain. The Doctor watched her in shock before Rose grabbed him by the front of his jacket and shook him.

"Doctor, get me back to Earth." Rose yelled through gritted teeth. The Doctor nodded quickly. "But if you tell her, i will kill you."

The Doctor continued to nod as he ran from the bathroom, running from different corridors before he shook his head violently and raced in the right direction, towards the console room. The Doctor tried to think of a different to land, other then the usual. But no other place came to mind, so he locked the place and time in and flicked the lever and the Tardis started to materalize. He raced back to Rose, who was still in the bathroom on the floor. She seemed to be in pain again, so the Doctor dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Tell me whats happening." The Doctor asked Rose as he gripped her hands in his.

"Con-trac-tions!" Rose said through gritted teeth. "Aaggh!"

The Doctor watched in horror as Rose went through the pain, as he waited for the Tardis to arrive at their destination. The Doctor listened as he waited for it to land, and when it did he took Rose's hand and carefully pulled her to her feet. Together the walked slowly through the Tardis before the reached the Tardis door. Opening the door, the Doctor led Rose from the Tardis into the courtyard where they had landed so many times before.

"Rose!" A voice yelled from across the courtyard and the Rose looked up to see who it was, but seeing that it was Jackie and Mickey, she turned back and scowled at him.

"Why aren't we at the hospitable? Why are we here?" Rose all but yelled at him as she turned and walked slowly back to the Tardis. The Doctor looked back at Jackie and Mickey, shook his head and returned to the Tardis. As he closed the door of the Tardis behind him, he looked to see Rose sitting on Tardis floor.

"Doctor. I think we really need to get to the hospitable." Rose said simply as she looked down at the floor. The Doctor rushed to her and took her hand, not noticing the water in front of Rose.

"Why?" The Doctor asked, clearly confused. Rose looked at him like he was an idiot.

"My water just broke." Rose said as she pointed in front of her. The Doctor looked down at the ground, noticed the water on the ground and jumped to his feet and raced to the Tardis and flicked another switch, and of they went. The Doctor helped Rose to her feet as they landed, and the exited the Tardis into the middle of a busy hospitable.

The Doctor watched in shock as Rose yelled in pain again, and was rushed away by a nurse with a wheelchair after The Doctor had yelled that she was in labour. And for once, the Doctor walked slowly after them. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he hoped it would work out for the best.


	4. Time Lord maybe?

The Doctor paced, running his hands roughly through his thick, brown hair. Every now and again, he would turn and look at the door he was pacing in front of. It was the room in which Rose had disappeared into with a midwife, two hours ago. The Doctor wasn't sure why he was outside of the room, instead of in it. Rose would surely need him, but the Doctor continued to pace, listening to the cries and screams, cringing inside everytime it sounded like Rose was in a lot of pain.

An hour later, and just before the Doctor was about to enter, Rose gave one last cry before the room and hallway filled with the sound of a baby's cry. He gripped the door handle as he heard Rose giggle gently, but stopped as Rose screamed. And this was a horrible scream, and the Doctor started to panic as the room filled with a yellow/orange light that the Doctor was all to familiar with.

The Doctor burst through the door to find the midwife backed against the wall, a small bundle wrapped in blue blankets, held protectively in her arms. The Doctor hardly noticed that the bundle was in actual fact his son, as his eyes turned to Rose. He watched in horror as Rose's back arched as her entire being spurted orange light as her body healed itself, but there was nothing wrong with Rose. She was just a normal, human girl who had just had a Time Lord's baby. But maybe that was it, maybe it was John's genes that had changed his mother. Their beautiful little boy had just saved his mother for both of them. He watched as she continued to glow, no longer screaming but her back was still arched. The Doctor waited for her to change, for her to no longer be Rose. But as the orange glow began to fade, and Rose slowly descended back onto the bed, she stayed the same. Maybe that was how this worked, maybe John's genes had only changed the insides of Rose instead of the outside. The Doctor walked slowly over to the midwife and took his baby from her arms. He looked down at his son, as the midwife ran from the room, and gently brushed back the little blonde hair that adorned his sons head. Just like his mother, and the Doctor just knew that although his eyes would be blue now, they would slowly change into the same colour as his. He walked slowly over to Rose, looking down at John.

"What happened, Doctor?" Rose asked, huffed and confusion in her eyes.

"John regenerated you." The Doctor said as he passed John to his mother.

"But I'm still the same, you change when you regenerate. Why didn't i change?" Rose asked as she smiled down at their baby boy.

The Doctor didn't answer, because he didn't know. And though this was very hard to come by with the Doctor, it was true. He couldn't understand why she had regenerated, and why she hadn't changed with the regeneration. But maybe she had changed, maybe she was Time Lord now. And as soon as Rose and John were safe to leave the hospital, he would find out. Their was a device in the Tardis that determined what a person was, human or other wise. And though it seemed that John was a Time Lord, or Part-Time Lord, the Doctor couldn't wait to find out was Rose was.

They stayed at the hospital for another night, and part of the next day. Rose was happy to take her son and leave, and she was glad she hadn't been visited by her mother and Mickey.

Once back at Tardis, the Doctor took John carefully in his arms and started chatting away to him while Rose quickly entered the Tardis. Once inside, Rose turned and looked at the Doctor and he followed behind, telling John that the Tardis was bigger on the inside.

"What are you doing?" Rose aked, listening as the Doctor answered a question. "Are you talking to him?"

The Doctor looked up and smiled at Rose and looked down at John, "I speak baby, don't i John?" Rose listened as John gurgled happily. The Doctor smiled to himself as he walked slowly over to the Tardis controls and started fiddling around with the controls.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as she sat down on the jump seat. The Doctor looked over at her slightly, before he shifted his gaze back over to the console screen.

"Oh, just somewhere." The Doctor said as he held John closer. Slowly the Tardis landed, and the Doctor stepped away from the controls and carried John to the Tardis doors.

"Doctor, shouldn't he be resting?" Rose asked from where she still sat. The Doctor looked back over at her.

"Later, but right now he has something more important to do." The Doctor said as he opened the door and left.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Rose called out to him as she jumped to her feet and slowly left the Tardis. The Doctor smiled as he noticed that Rose had followed him, and flicked his fingers, locking the Tardis door. Now she couldn't escape like she had last time. Rose turned and stared at the doors, confused why he had locked them. Turning back, Rose's mouth fell open with horror, as she finally understood where she was. The were standing right in the middle of the courtyard. And Jackie Tyler stood across from them.

"No, Doctor. Open the Tardis." Rose said, anger clear in her voice.

"Rose, if you are what i think you are, and its possible that you are what i think you are-"

"Doctor!" Rose yelled at him, and the Doctor looked back at her, shocked that he had been cut off. He sighed and shook his head, dropping down to sick on the ground and started to talk to John again.

"Rose?" Jackie called out to Rose. "I'm sorry Rose, i'm so sorry if i upset you. I really have nothing against the baby and the Doctor, well not so much with the Doctor. But I'm sure that I'll grow to love him."

Rose looked at her mother for a moment, before the tears started falling down her cheeks and she ran over to her.

"Oh, mum. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean it." Rose cried as she buried her head in her mothers shoulder. The Doctor smiled as Rose and her mother hugged and he clicked his fingers again. Rose turned and looked at the Doctor and smiled.

"She's not always going to be here Rose." The Doctor said outloud and Rose hugged her mother even tighter.

"I love you, Mum."


	5. Gallifrey

"Rose?" The Doctor called when she entered the TARDIS again.

"Hmm?" Rose answered as she walked over to him. The Doctor was lounging against the TARDIS wall with John in his arms. The Doctor looked up at her and smiled a sad smile.

"I have to go home."

Rose looked at him, instantly confused. Hadn't his home been destroyed. There was no way that he could go home. There was no home to go to.

"But you can't. You told me that it got destroyed in the Time War. How can you go home?" She asked, but the Doctor didn't answer her. Her bounced himself of the wall and took John over to the TARDIS console and started putting in directions. Rose shook her head and climbed the steps up to the console and sat down in the jumpseat, and watched the Doctor thoughtfully. She always loved the way the Doctor moved around the console with ease, even with the TARDIS rocking as if it was being hit by a meteor storm. She smiled to herself as the Doctor stopped and stared at the console screen, and frowned. He hits several more buttons frantically, and even used his foot to reach ones that his hands couldn't. As Rose smiled, she didn't know the battle the Doctor was fighting. This was the first time that he would be returning home in so many years. And though he had a new face and his home would only consist of rocks and rubble, and felt clarrified. It would finally prove to him that his home and his people were gone. But were they?

The Doctor stared at Rose, before he beckoned her over. Rose walked slowly towards him, and allowed the Doctor to take her hand in his. He was the Doctor, he knew what he was going. Well, that's what she told herself to believe. The Doctor looked away from her for a moment. He stared at the console screen for a moment, twirling several levers and pressing buttons. He was sure there was a alien identification protocal in the TARDIS. Ah, there it was. The Doctor grinned as he dropped Rose's hand for a moment. He turned slightly, but not letting Rose see the screen, he placed John in the bassinet by the console. He laughed slightly. The TARDIS had placed it there, and it seemed that it believed that John belonged where his father was. At the console.

Shaking his head, the Doctor took Rose's hand and brought it up to the screen. He stood directly in front of the screen, hiding the whirling facts from Rose. Several facts flittered over the screen. The major one was 'Human', but as it too passed, the Doctor decided that she really wasn't human anymore. The Doctor gasped as another fact stood out. And his hopes and fears flared when it didn't budge. The Doctor stepped away from the screen to let Rose see at last.

Rose looked at the screen. It was different to what it usually looked like. Colours were swirling in the background. Deep purples and blues. And on the surface, as if seperated, were facts. All jumbled up together and spinning around. But only one fact stood stock still. Rose gasped as she read what was on the screen.

Time Lord

Rose spun around to look at the Doctor. Her mind was spinning and she couldn't quite understand what it meant.

"Time Lord's have never reproduced with humans before. And when i slept with you, you changed. Whether it was me or John, you are a Time Lord. And by the way you regenerated, i believe that you are in a way, like Jack. When you are injured you will regenerate, you won't die. But you won't change either." The Doctor said as he stared at her. Rose managed a smile. She could stay with him forever. She wouldn't change. But what about him?

"But when you slept with me, you said you changed me. Did i change you?" Rose asked. The Doctor smiled as he took her hand.

"I don't know, but i guess we will just have to wait and find out. My time will come eventually, and who knows when." The Doctor said as he pulled her closer to him. Rose settled into him as the hug warmed her. She was a Time Lord. The fact still shocked her.

"Right." The Doctor said as he pulled away from her and returned to the console. "Home we go. Allons-y!"

Rose giggled as the they were both thrown back onto the jumpseats. Rose gasped as the bassinet skidded towards the stairs, but the Doctor reached out and grabbed it before it and John could fall. He pulled the bassinet closer and pulled John out of it, and held him close. Rose lent against the Doctor as she stared at her beautiful baby boy. It was finally starting to sink in. She could stay with her son forever.

The Doctor and Rose bonced forwards as the TARDIS came to a halt. The Doctor jumped to his feet and he ran to the door. Rose raced after him, and came to a stop behind him as the Doctor opened both of the doors. All around them was open space, but it was crowded by orange rocks of various sizes. Rose stared in wonder at the Doctor's home, or what was left of it.

"Two hundred and fifty light years away from earth." The Doctor said as he looked down at Rose.

"When I was a little boy, we used to live in a house that was perched halfway up the top of a mountain", The Doctor said as a sad smile gripped his lips. "I ran down that mountain and I found that the rocks weren't grey at all - but they were red, brown and purple and gold. And those pathetic little patches of sludgy snow were shining white. Shining white in the sunlight. The second sun would rise in the south and the mountains would shine, making the silver-leafed trees look like a forest on fire in the mornings."

Rose watched as tears started to fall down his cheeks, so she lent against him and wrapped an arm around his waist and listened to his story.

"Gallifrey was called the Shining World of the Seventh System. And i grew up in these parts, were the TARDIS is standing. The sky had a burnt crimson tint at night, which casts an amber tint on anything outside the city." The Doctor continued as more tears started to pour from his eyes.

"When we turned eight we had a initiation ceremony. We had to look into the Untempered Schism, which was an opening in the space/time continuum. It basically a gap in the fabric of reality from which can be seen the whole of the Vortex. It appeared to consist of an opening into the vortex, contained by a circular ring. Before the Schism was a plaque bearing the Seal of Rassilon. We all reacted differently to being subjected to its terrifying. Some would be inspired, some would run away and some would go mad." The Doctor said as Rose looked up at him.

"And what about you?" She asked. The Doctor looked down at her and smiled cheekily.

"Me? I never stopped running."

Rose giggled as she snuggled closer. This was the Doctor's home, or was his home. But she now believed that his home was here, with her and John on the TARDIS. The TARDIS would always be their home. When everything cracked and died around them, the TARDIS would always be there for them.

"I can still remember that the experience was painful. But it is said that it was the prolonged exposure to the Schism over billions of years which gave us our ability to regenerate and was indeed [ the primary factor in our evolution. Though i do believe that it inspired me, made me go a little mad and then i ran away." The Doctor said as he waggled his eyes at Rose. Rose smiled as she reached up and kissed the Doctor on the lips. The Doctor smiled into the kiss, and once they had kissed, he looked once more at his old home and closed the TARDIS doors. He felt reassured and he knew that he would never have to return. But then he thought of something. He loved Rose with all of his hearts and as he stared at her, he knew thta he could never live a day without her. His lips formed into a large grin and he took Rose's hand in his. Rose turned and looked at him, and smiled back.

"Rose?" He asked hopefully. Rose smiled again.

"Yes?" She asked. The Doctor dropped her hand and placed his on he cheek.

"Marry me?"

**Haha, I know how you all love cliffhangers.**

**But i guess you will have to wait untill chapter six for her answer. Will she say yes? Or will she say no? Dun dun dun :D Keep reading and i hope you liked thi s chapter. So REVIEW!**


	6. Stolen

**A/N: Here is your answer. Sorry I took so long to update. I had no Internet. But here it is. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Doctor, the TARDIS or Rose Tyler. It all belongs to Russel T Davies and BBC. All I own are my dreams and little John.**

Rose stood, shocked. Her mouth was agape and her body was stock-still. Had he really just asked her _that_ question?

The Doctor stared at her, a huge grin on his face. He knew that she loved him just as much as he loved her, but as time went by and she didn't answer, the smile disappeared and a frown took shape instead. His eyes slowly filled with sadness.

"Rose…" The Doctor mumbled, and as Rose finally saw the sadness in his eyes, she broke out of her trance and pulled him to his feat. She smiled brightly at him. The Doctor smiled back just as brightly and Rose pulled him to her for a hug.

"Of course I will marry you, Doctor." Rose said as the Doctor pulled her closer. Rose laughed as he spun her around, tears running down her cheeks.

"You will?" The Doctor asked when he had sat her down again. Rose nodded in reply and the Doctor pulled her closer again and kissed her. Rose linked her hands around his neck as the Doctor's hands went to her waist, holding her to him. The Doctor deepened the kiss as Rose felt herself melt into him. They could have stayed like that, but the sound of their baby's cry broke them apart.

Rose smiled as she went to the console and peered into the basinet, and smiled at her baby boy. John gaggled loudly and the Doctor laughed. Rose looked up at the Doctor, a questioning look on her face. The Doctor smiled gently at her and took her hand.

"He wants his mother to pick him up, though he didn't exactly say mother…" the Doctor said as Rose looked down at John again.

"Hold on, what do you mean that he didn't exactly say 'Mother'?" Rose asked as she looked at the Doctor. The Doctor laughed.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you." The Doctor said as he diverted Rose's hand as it swung to whack him in the arm. But he didn't expect the foot, which had kicked out at him when he had stepped back. The Doctor yelped before he lunged at Rose and pulled her into his arms. Rose laughed as he rained down her with sloppy kisses. She squirmed slightly, but stopped when the Doctor planted a kiss on her lips and Rose melted into him. The Doctor gripped her tighter and pulled away from her lips, only to kiss forehead. Rose smiled as she wound her arms around his waist. The Doctor grinned as he looked down at his fiancée, and love burned through both of his hearts. He knew that if they didn't have a newborn to look after, they would be celebrating right now. In a completely different way then throwing a party for her family. Ah, Jackie. They had to tell Jackie. And sure, she was fine with the fact that she was the grandmother of his baby, but wait until she found out that he was going to be her son-in-law. Now wouldn't that be fun. But the Doctor hoped that Jackie would be at least okay with it, seen as Rose was angry enough with her as it was. The Doctor hugged her closer, as he danced them on the spot. Rose snuggled into the crook of his arm, and the Doctor found that he was finally happy. He had finally found someone that could stay with forever. He would never have to ponder whether she would die before him or not.

Hours later, the Doctor sat alone in his room. Rose hadn't quite moved in with him yet and she was currently busy feeding John, so the Doctor had some time to think. And he was currently panicking. He had absolutely no idea how to plan a wedding, much less be a husband. He knew that in no way was he backing out of this marriage, but that didn't mean that he couldn't panic about it.

"Well John is asleep." Rose said as she walked through the open door with John asleep in her arms. The Doctor looked up and nodded before looking back down at his converse clad feet.

"What's the matter, Doctor?" Rose asked as she sat down next to him, being careful not to upset the baby. The Doctor looked up at Rose, but didn't utter a word. Rose moved John carefully in her arms so that she had a free hand. She reached over and gripped the Doctor's hand in hers.

"Are you nervous about the wedding?" Rose asked as she smiled gently. The Doctor nodded.

"It's okay, there's nothing to worry about." Rose said gently as the Doctor looked at her in horror.

"Nothing to worry about?!" The Doctor exclaimed as he scooted off the bed and went to stand against the wall. "There is so much to worry about. Like how on earth do you plan a bloody wedding? And what do you do after that. I don't know how to be a husband, Rose. I mean, sure, I have explored the universe and I have faced the destruction of my home world and many others, but I don't know how to be a husband. It's what humans do, and Time Lords never really think of those sorts of things. Especially when you are the last of the Time Lords and you can't marry anyone because you live longer than them."

Rose watched the Doctor as he stared down at his feet again and she understood the way he felt. She had reacted the same way when he had asked the question, but she just hadn't yelled it out. She had felt so young, even though she was now a mother and the fact that she had travelled to the furthest reaches of the universe, she was still a lot younger than he was. She was almost twenty-four while the man she loved was nine hundred and two years old. So of course that age had made her feel young. But the fact that she could live every day of forever being his wife, made that small fear disappear completely.

"On Earth, we call this cold feet. But Doctor, I am never going to leave you. I am going to stay with you forever; we have no expiry date. I will always be your's. And hopefully, you will always be mine." Rose said as the Doctor finally looked at her. And love radiated from the depths of his brown eyes, and Rose knew that he no longer questioned whether or not he could do this. Because he knew he could. He wanted to spend the rest of his days loving her. And now that she was a new brand of Time Lord, he could.

Rose got to feet and walked to her Doctor. She looked up into his perfect brown eyes and smiled. She loved him with every part of her being, and just looking into the depths of his eyes, she could see that he loved her with his. Rose slid her arms around his waist and leant her head against his chest. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her against him. Rose smiled as she felt his lips on her head.

"So, who is going to be your best man?" Rose asked. The Doctor thought about it for a moment.

"Well I was going to go with Mickey, but he doesn't seem too happy with me at the moment. So how about Jack?" The Doctor asked as leant his chin on her hair.

"Sounds alright. But you know that he will be hitting on every person he meets." Rose said as the Doctor laughed. "And we have to at least invite Mickey."

"Sure." The Doctor said. "And you know, it's just a part of Jack's charm, as long as he doesn't hit on you."

Rose laughed.

"I'm serious." The Doctor said in a serious voice. Rose smiled as she pulled away from him.

"You are the only man for me." She said as she reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"John is asleep, right?" The Doctor asked as he looked down at Rose with a mischievous grin. "We have a couple hours?"

Rose laughed again as the Doctor locked their lips together in a heated kiss and backed her towards the bed, removing his brown pin-stripped jacket as he went. Rose fell back onto the bed and looked up at the Doctor, a steamy smile on her face. The Doctor grinned as he pounced onto of her, and buried his face in her shoulder, gently bitting the skin. Rose giggled happily as she wiggled. The Doctor was about to lean up and kiss her as the baby monitor sounded with the cry of John. The Doctor groaned into Rose's shoulder before he rolled off of her so that she could go to John. Rose smiled as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Duty calls." Rose laughed as he grabbed her by the waist and deepened the kiss.

"Later." The Doctor growled as he let her go. Rose smiled as she jumped off of the bed and raced from the room. The Doctor moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands. Parenthood.

The Doctor was about to settle back and wait for Rose when he heard her scream. The Doctor jumped up in horror and raced from the room. He followed her scream to John's room. He burst through the door to see Rose by John's basinet. What he didn't expect was to see a dark figure standing behind her, with his arm held tightly around her shoulders. He had a hand clamped over her mouth and Rose was looking at him with terror and shock clear in her eyes.

"Jack?!" The Doctor exclaimed as he looked at the stranger's face. It was an exact copy of Captain Jack, but he seemed darker. A manic grin came across Jack's face.

"Nope." Jack said as he pressed a button on the wristband and he and Rose warped away.

"ROSE!" The Doctor yelled as John started to scream. The Doctor ran to his small son and picked him. The Doctor held him close and buried his nose in his pale hair.

"I will find you." He whispered to thin air as he slid to the ground and cried into John's hair.

**I know, dramatic ending. I needed to add a little drama to this story. Don't worry, he will find her. Eventually. Keep reading xx**


	7. Alternate Universe

**A/N: Where's Rose? And who was that Captain Jack look-a-like. Haha read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, the TARDIS, Captain Jack, Gwen Cooper or Rose Tyler. Just me and my dreams, and one-year-old John. Enjoy **

The Doctor sighed as he set his one-year-old son John, down in his playpen. He had just managed to stop him from crying, but he still had tears in his eyes. The Doctor leant down and kissed John on the cheek and smiled at his son. John smiled slightly up at his dad. Tears started to well up in the Doctor's eyes as he realised again how much he looked like Rose.

It had been a year. A whole year, and the Doctor had searched from every corner of the universe, looking for Rose. And as he stared down at his son, he feared that he would have to grow up without his mother.

Rose.

Another tear slipped down his cheek as he turned from his son and walked to the TARDIS controls, just the same as everyday for the last year. He had searched through every planet, moon and galaxy he could think of. But he still couldn't find them. Rose had gone missing a few moments before Gwen Cooper had. Jack had called him, yelling at him about seeing himself stealing his girlfriend. Jack had been a little surprised when the Doctor had arrived with John in his arms.

**Flashback**

Jack looked up from where he sat as the TARDIS materialized in front of him. Jack hastily whipped away the tears on his cheeks. He quickly stood up as the TARDIS doors and the Doctor stepped out, his cheeks equally as wet and a blonde haired baby boy in his arms. Jack scrubbed at his cheeks as he looked at the Doctor, a look of surprise on his face.

"Where did you steal him from?" Jack asked as he laughed quietly. The Doctor gave him a dumb-founded look before he looked down at the baby.

"Steal him? I didn't steal him. He's my son." The Doctor said as Jack laughed even louder.

"What?" The Doctor asked as Jack stopped laughing and pounded him on the shoulder.

"You a dad. A son. With who?" Jack said as he burst out laughing. It seemed that he was in shock.

"Rose." The Doctor said simply and Jack automatically stopped laughing. "And this is John. And he has my last name, Smith. It's silent."

"John Smith? Typical." Jack laughed.

"What? Rose named him." The Doctor said. "Now get in the TARDIS. We have to find them."

**End Flashback**

The Doctor sighed as he remembered. He started to move slowly around the TARDIS controls, which was uncommon for the Doctor. They hadn't been able to find the girls, and the Doctor had slowly sunk into depression. He was only there for his son, who needed him. As the Doctor scanned the universe again- for the umpteenth time- he finally understood why he couldn't find them. Once the scan had come up empty, again, the Doctor raced around the controls. Just like old days. He fiddled with this and that, pushed and pulled levers and pressed buttons. He looked down at his handy work as the TARDIS jumped into motion and the Doctor was flung to the ground. A happy laugh was ripped from the Doctor's throat as he jumped to his feet and pulled a mobile phone from his suit pants. The Doctor quickly dialled a number and waited for it to answer.

"Hello?" A voice called out to him and the Doctor smiled.

Jackie-Boy, oh have I got a surprise for you." The Doctor yelled as a gleeful laugh greeted him.  
"You found them?" Jack's voice asked.

"Yes, yes I did." The Doctor said as he continued to smile.

"But, where?" Jack asked.

"Alternate universe." The Doctor said. "Get ready. I'm about to land."

The TARDIS landed with a rock and a thud as the door was opened. The Doctor looked up and smiled at Jack. Jack jumped in and slammed the doors in his wake. He raced over to where John sat laughing his little head off. He did seem to like Jack. But how could the Doctor blame him.

"Hey John, hows my little nephew going?" Jack asked as he picked John up. John babbled something that was incoherent to anyone that wasn't the Doctor, who laughed.

"What? What did he say?" Jack asked, seen, as he couldn't understand.

"He wants you to slam the doors again. Apparently he likes the noise. Though that doesn't surprise me, because he does live in the TARDIS."

Jack laughed as he spun John around, who laughed gleefully. The Doctor chuckled as he started on the coordinates. Jack quickly gripped onto something as the TARDIS lurched into motion and they were off to the alternate universe. They both laughed, as they were glad that they had finally found them, after an entire year. The Doctor felt the TARDIS struggled as it tried to get past the barrier separating their world from the alternate one. But with one last push, it made it through. The Doctor waited for the TARDIS to land before he scanned for Rose and Gwen. He waited several moments before an image came up. It was a large dark building that seemed to be surrounded by dark shadows. The words "TORCHWOOD" were in dark letters, right at the top. The Doctor motioned for Jack to come over, and he stepped to the side to allow Jack to see the image.

"There are coordinates." Jack said as he sighed a sigh of relief. The Doctor looked at them for a moment before he started jumping around the controls again. Jack sat back in the jump seat as he watched the Doctor run around the TARDIS.

"We've almost found John. Your daddy and Uncle Jack are going to find mum and Aunty Gwen." Jack said as the Doctor looked up and smiled.

"Mummy?" John muttered.

Jack looked up at the Doctor.

"He doesn't know Rose. She was taken when he was only a couple days old. He wasn't old enough to remember her as his mother." The Doctor said as he looked down at the controls. He wanted his son to know his mother. To know that Rose was his mother. But he knew that it would take time. And he also knew that he was going to be closer to him and Jack as he grew up.

"Yeah, John. Mummy." Jack said as he kissed his blonde head. The Doctor watched as John smiled at his uncle. He was right, no matter what; Jack was a part of their family. Jack had been there for him when he hadn't been able to be there for himself. Jack smiled down at the boy as he brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. John stretched his chubby arms around Jack's neck and hugged him. A tear slipped down Jack's cheek as the TARDIS thudded to a halt.

"Here we go,' The Doctor said in a forlorn voice. "Lets go find Mummy and Aunty Gwen."

Jack stood up and didn't try to hide the tears; he learned long ago not to fight his feelings. The Doctor looked over at Jack with the same wet cheeks. Then the Doctor suddenly grinned as he ducked down and picked up an object that was lying on the ground. Jack laughed when he noticed what it was. The Doctor slid one of his arms through the holes in the pouch and reached out for John. Jack smiled as he carefully helped the Doctor positioned John properly before he buckled him tightly to the Doctor's chest. The Doctor smiled down at his son as John shook his arms and legs in the air.

"Lead the way, Jack." The Doctor said as he motioned to the TARDIS doors. Jack frowned as he looked at the doors, before he shoo his head and headed towards the doors. The Doctor followed him and almost ran into him when he walked out of the open door. Jack had stopped right outside of the door and was staring in shock at the sight in front of him.

Everything was dark. The sky was dark and gloomy, and there was no sight of the sun. Though maybe this alternate universe didn't have a sun. But the building in front of them just seemed, sinister and creepy. Definitely a place Alternate Jack would take Rose and Gwen.

A frown settled on the Doctors face as he finally pulled the TARDIS door closed and stepped around Jack. As he stepped past him, thee Doctor tapped Jack on the shoulder gently.

"Come on, Jack. Standing there isn't going to do any of us any good." The Doctor said as John cooed happily to himself. Jack nodded as the Doctor started to walk towards the large doors. The Doctor had already expected them to be locked, so he pulled his Sonic-Screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it at the metal doors. They clicked open and the Doctor dropped his hand and opened the door enough to enter. He turned and waved to Jack, who quickly followed. The Doctor entered the AU Torchwood with Jack right behind him, and he was met by a blaring noise.

"ALIEN ALERT! ALIEN ALERT! ATTENTION! ALIEN ALERT!"

The Doctor winced as he jumped in further and ran for the other side of the large room. He didn't loo back to see if Jack was following, he just kept on running. He heard the furious noise of guards following them. The Doctor and Jack burst through another set of metal doors and the Doctor turned and locked them before any guards could follow them.

The Doctor turned back to look at the room they had just entered, and it was surprisingly quiet and white. The Doctor frowned as he started to scan the room.

"That way!" He yelled as he turned towards the right and headed for a door. All the Doctor could hear was the sounds of their feat pounding on the white marble floor, the sound of their breathing as they fought for every breath and the angry yells and bangs coming from the opposite side of the metal doors behind them. The Doctor reached the door first and he quickly turned the door and tugged. The door opened easily and the Doctor stepped into what seemed to be a dungeon. He looked everywhere, but when he came up with nothing, he pointed his Sonic-Screwdriver forward again and continued to run in the direction it sent him in. As they continued to run from dungeon after dungeon, the Doctor was fighting a loosing battle with the possibility that the girls were dead. He tried to believe that they were alive, but his head continued to tell him that it had been a year and there was only a small chance that they were still alive.

As his ears filled with the sound of his feet hitting the ground, the Doctor hardly noticed that tears were running down his cheeks. John had started to cry and the sound echoed through the dungeon they were running. The Doctor suddenly stopped and Jack ran painfully hard into his back.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as the Doctor turned and looked at him with defeat clear in his eyes.

"John's crying." The Doctor said as more tears fell from his eyes. John wailed as Jack stepped closer to them.

"Doctor, I am not afraid to slap you if you don't get a handle of yourself. Somewhere in his god-forsaken building are the girls. And we have to find them. So snap out of it."

"That's if they are even still alive." The Doctor said as the hand flung out and slapped him hard on the cheek. The noise echoed.

"Ow!" The Doctor said as he lifted a hand to rub at his burning cheek.

"ENOUGH! Get a handle of yourself, or another slap is coming your way." Jack yelled as he looked at the Doctor with warning eyes. The Doctor nodded as he quickly shushed John before he turned away from Jack and continued to run to the next door.

The Doctor burst through the door and surprised the person who was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a cave. The Doctor shook his head at the odd rooms and focused on the familiar figure. Jack ran in after the Doctor and looked in shock at the man.

"Well there I am." Jack said, his voice thick with sarcasm. The Doctor turned and glared at Jack, the real one, before he turned back to AU Jack.

"Where are they?!" The Doctor yelled. A look of fake confusion came across AU Jack's face.

"Who?" AU Jack sung. "Oh, you mean blondie and the brunette. I think I may have lost them."

The Doctor may have been against fighting, but he almost jumped on him. He would have if Jack hadn't of gotten there first. The Doctor flinched as jack hit AU Jack in the face. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and sighed before he reached forward and dragged Jack off of his clone.

"Tell us the truth, Jack, because we know you are lying to us." The Doctor snarled.

"Jack? The name is Jackson. And I really think I did loose them. I'm quite insane and am very prone at loosing my belongings." AU Jack said happily. The manic grin that had haunted the Doctor for the last year appeared again and nothing could stop the Doctor from swinging out and punching Jackson in the mouth. Blood poured from his split lip and the Doctor was shocked to see that it was black.

"What are you?" The Doctor asked as Jackson grinned again.

"Crazy!" Jackson said as he flicked his fingers and a door opened at the other end of the room and two figures were herded into the cave-room. They were filthy and covered in bruises. The Doctor and Jack both cried out when they figured out who they were. Rose looked up at the cry and she gasped at the sight of the two men.

"Doctor?!" She yelled as her sight dropped down to John. "Oh my god, John!"

**Dun Dun Dunnn. Big cliff-hanger. Sorry to leave it there, major case of writer's block. More to come in chapter 8. So keep your eyes peeled and keep on reading. And please review, it helps.**


	8. Meant to be

Rose Tyler stared at the him, at the man that she hadn't seen in a year, and her son. He hadn't changed, but he looked different. He seemed older, and sadder. The two men looked haunted. But her baby, her little Timelord boy, he was older. His hair was the same colour as hers. She couldn't believe that he was one, she had missed out on a year of his life. How could that have happened. How could this mad man make her miss out on watching her own son grow up. Made her miss out on marrying this man. The man of her dreams.

Rose suddenly tugged on her binds, something she hadn't done in a while, and she was surprised when she came free and started running towards the Doctor, her eyes on him before she was tackled. Rose gave a scream of surprise and pain as she collided with the ground and her face was pushed down flat. The Doctor yelled out as he suddenly swang out and punched the nearest guard in the mouth. Sure, normally he wouldn't be soo prone on using violence, but Rose was in danger.

The Doctor quickly dogged the guards that came running at him, and ran full pelt across the room. He had no idea what he was doing, but since when did he ever know what he was doing. He only knew that Rose needed saving, and that was what he was doing. The Doctor had almost forgotten that he had John with him, and quickly protected him with his arms as he ran past several guards. All that was really on his mind, was Rose. Rose was being forced to lay flat on the ground, her face pushed harshly into the cold concrete. He hardly noticed when yelled out to Jack, but he heard the distinct noise of a body falling to the ground. The Doctor couldn't help but smile. Trust Jack to go all in.

The Doctor was only a few metres away from Rose, when Jackson appeared in front of him. The Doctor stopped so suddenly that he felt Jack crash into his back.

"No, No, No. I don't think so. If you want Blondie and the brunette, you are going to have to go through me first." Jackson said proudly, but he was to slow to miss the hand that came hurtling towards his nose. A loud cracking noise echoed through the room and black blood poured out of the mad man's nose.

"Oh, Doctor. Not the nose." Jack said as he watched from behind the Doctor's shoulder. "And it was such a nice nose."

The Doctor turned to glare at Jack, who stopped talking and blushed bright red. The Doctor turned back to looked at Jackson, who had fallen to the ground and was unconsious. The Doctor reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a long piece of rope. Jack was about to say something about the Doctor having god-knows-what in his pockets, but he closed his mouth as the Doctor sent him another glare. The Doctor then crouched down beside Jackson, being careful of John, and rolled him over onto his front. He then quickly tied the rope around his wrists and soniced the binding so that he couldn't pull free.

Standing back up, the Doctor started walking towards Rose and Gwen. The guards quickly moved out of his way, and in the moment he actually felt like The Oncoming Storm. A grimace formed on the Doctor's face as the last guard moved away from Rose and the Doctor reached out a hand. Rose looked at him for a moment, before she took his hand in hers and allowed him to pulled her to her feet. Rose didn't look at either the Doctor or John then, but instead she looked at her feet. The Doctor's eyes filled with saddness as he turned to look at Gwen, pointing his Sonic Screwdriver at her and soniced her bindings. Gwen looked relieved when the bindings dropped to the ground, and when she got to her feet, she punched the nearest guard in the mouth before running to Jack. The Doctor watched them for a moment before he turned back and looked at Rose, who was still looking at her feet. The Doctor almost sighed as he slid a few fingers under her chin and lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes. Even though she was covered in dirt and grim and she had bruises everywhere, she was still beautiful.

"Rose, I am so, so sorry." The Doctor whispered as tears started to fall from his eyes. Rose continued to stare at him, completely silent. The Doctor didn't know what to do, what to say, how to make her feel better.

"I love you." He whispered as he dropped his gaze. Those words, the ones that she had wanted to hear for the last year. Not _I'm Sorry_, because she knew it wasn't his fault. It never would be his fault. But I love you, that was whatshe needed right now. I sign that even after an entire year, he hadn't given up on her.

"I love you, too." She whispered as the Doctor's face shot back up and a smile replaced the grimace. Then Rose found herself in his arms, and his lips were suddenly on hers and Rose let everything melt away. All the memories, the dark, the shadows. It was all replaced by light, as she felt his two hearts start to race along with hers. They were meant to be. And nothing could change that.

"Marry me?" The Doctor whispered as he pulled away from her. Rose looked up at him then, but she didn't quite meet his eyes. Did he still have the same doubts that he had last year, did he still think he was capable of being her husband, that it was too human. But Rose knew that she wasn't human anymore, she was as much a human as Jack or John was. Rose met his eyes then and a smile crept its way onto her mouth.

"I would love to." Rose said before she laughed as she was swept off of her feet.

"Meant to be." She heard a whispered response, but she blocked out everything but him.


	9. I do!

A few days later, Rose Tyler stood in the TARDIS, Gwen Cooper by her side. She was in the most beautiful white dress and there were flowers in her hair that any normal human would never have seen. After being dirty for soo long, Rose was still unsure why she wasn't running of to the bathroom to clean off the none-exsistent grime that she thought was still there. But no, Rose felt beautiful. And she was happy, happier than she had been in a long time.

The Doctor stood in his room, Jack and Mickey sitting on the bed as the Doctor fixed his tie for the hundredth time. Rose had managed to get Mickey to attend their wedding, and he had agreed. He had also brought along his new girlfriend, Martha Jones. The Doctor felt happy that Mickey had moved on, and from what he had seen of Martha, she seemed like a nice enough girl. But that still didn't stop his nerves.

"Doctor, cut it out." Jack said as he walked towards him, John in his arms. The Doctor smiled down at his son, who babbled something back at him. The Doctor laughed at his son, but both Jack and Mickey had confused looks on his.

"He can speak baby." Jack explained to Mickey, who nodded. "What did he say, Doctor?"

"He told me that my tie looks fine, and that if i didn't stop fixing it, you were going to slap me again. Apparently when Daddy gets slapped, John finds it hilarious." The Doctor said as he reached over and tickled John, who cackled with laughter. The Doctor grinned as he reached over and took his son from Jack.

"How about my hair, Johnny. Do you like that?" The Doctor laughed as John answered him, the others just ignorned their conversation. "What? Bow ties are cool."

Jack and Mickey laughed as the headed towards the door.

"Sure, Doctor. Of course they are." They both said in unison, before they bowed over in laughter. The Doctor ignored them as he continued talking to John. He tried to walk slowly, but it seemed that his feet had other ideas, and they soon found themselves at the doorway to the console room. The Doctor swallowed the lump in his throat, before he placed John on the ground and took his hand. John was wearing a very similar suit to what the Doctor was wearing.

Taking a deep breath in, the Doctor walked slowly into the console. He didn't know what he expected to see, but Rose was a vision. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. A grin formed on his face as he started walking towards her. He walked slow enough for John, but deep inside it felt too slow.

Rose grinned when she finally saw her boys walking towards her. John looked adorable in his suit and she couldn't believe how much he looked like his father. And the Doctor, he looked absolutely handsome, and the love and trust shone from his eyes.

The Doctor smiled gently as he reached over with his spare hand and took Rose's in his. John mumbled something and the Doctor watched as the first tears started to run down Rose's cheeks. She hadn't expected to ever hear John's voice again, and the fact that he wouldn't let her hold him, it broke her heart. And even though the Doctor had told her countless times that it was only because he couldn't remember her and that she just had to spend time with him, give him time, it still hurt her. But she tried to hold back, to give her baby time. But she watched the Doctor and Jack when they played with John, he loved them and it made her heart ache that he didn't know that she was his mother.

"Mummy." The single uttered word broke into her thoughts. Rose shot her head up to look at her baby, who was looking at her.

"What did he say?" Jack asked from behind the Doctor. The Doctor turned to answer him, but Rose bet him to it.

"Mummy." She whispered. They all turned to look at her.

"But how could you understand him?" The Doctor asked, his handsome face creased with confusion. But Rose didn't know herself. "I thought i was the only one that could speak baby."

"Maybe I can too. I did get changed because of either of you. And you said that Time Lord's can understand all languages, and I'm a Time Lord now as well." Rose said as the Doctor smiled. "Now, are we getting married or not?"

The Doctor laughed as stepped closer to Rose and looked down at John for a moment, before he hesitantly pased him to Rose. John went willingly into her arms and carefully rested his head against her chest. Rose laughed as tears of happiness started to fall.

"Rose, from the moment i met you, you were trouble. All humans are." The Doctor said with a hint of wickedness in his eyes. "But then you made me love you. I fell in love with a person who could never live as long as me. But then you had John, and you changed. You made it so i could live with you for as long as forever. And i don't know if you changed me, but i don't care anymore. Because all i want is for you to say that you will stay with me, as my wife."

Rose's heart swelled at his words, and as she stared up into his eyes, she knew that she would never get tired of staring into them. With tears streaming down her face, she smiled, her face aglow with her happiness.

"You are my mad man, the man who took me away from my mundane life and showed me the universe. I was just an ordinary girl who worked in a shop, but you rescued me and made me feel special. I faced so many dangers, but i never gave up. That danger became my life, you became my life. I don't know when i fell in love with you, but when Cassandra posessed me, she showed me what i was pushing away. That i couldn't stop those feelings, no matter how complicated and confusing they were. I was in love with you, and even though you were a Time Lord, it didn't matter to me. I just wanted you to love me like i loved you." Rose said proudly as tears started to fall from the Doctor's eyes.

"I promise to love you every day of forever, i promise to never hurt you, to never lie to you." The Doctor said, smiling brightly through his tears.

"I promise to trust you, to believe in you and to never let you down." Rose spoke back to him as she heard the sobs coming from several of the people around her.

"If you accept this ring, it brings all these promises. You will be my wife, my partner. And finally, my equal." The Doctor said as Jack came up beside him and passed him her ring. Rose smiled past the tears as she held up her left hand. "Do you promise to love me for ever, to be my wife?"

"I do." Rose said as the Doctor placed the ring on her ring finger.

"By accepting this ring, you will know that all my words are true, and there is no way that i can take them back. I want you to be my husband, my best friend and lover and forever my equal." Rose said as the Doctor blushed at several of her words. "Do you promise to love for as long as we have, to be my husband?"

"I do." The Doctor said as Gwen came closer and pased Rose the ring. Rose smiled as she took is hand in hers and placed the ring on his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." Jack and the others yelled as Rose passed John to Gwen and the Doctor pulled her to him. He quickly pulled her face to his and kissed her with as much passion and heat that he could manage. When they parted, the Doctor rested his forehead against her and gazed into her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered to her. Rose smiled as she reached for his hand and linked them with hers.

"I love you, too. Forever."

**Ok, I have a major case of Writer's Block. Sucks majorly! I can't quite think of how to go on with this story. Should i do a quick skip to the future for John and then back to the present? What do you think? Please PM if you have any ideas, would be very helpful or please review. Many thanks and keep reading! Oh yeah, naturally, I don't own Doctor Who or the characters. That sucks to :D**


	10. Introducing, Sam Evans!

**16 Years later!**

John Smith sat calmly in one of the jump seats as his parents stared down at him. His father was taller than his mother, only a few inches taller than himself, and his brown hair stood up in perfect angles. His brown eyes were serious, though as John stared up into them with his own brown eyes, he could see the fun in them. Then John looked over at his mum. Their hair was exactly the same colour, both of them blonde. John knew that he wasn't as close to his mother as he was with his father and uncle. And John knew that his mother knew it as well. But he did love his mother. But he had been told the stories of when he was only a few days old and his mother had been stolen away from his father and himself. Rose had tried to form a bond with her son over the years, and it seemed she had finally formed one.

"So, you're sending me off to school?" John asked as his gaze flicked back over to his father, who simply nodded. "Where?"

The Doctor continued to look down at his son, over the last seventeen years, he had become to accustomed to living in the T.A.R.D.I.S, living the life of a Time Lord. But John was still part human, like Rose had been. And he was still fragile.

"John, I need you to live a little as a human. See what you are missing out on. Don't you know how many times I have wished that I was born as a human? Countless times." The Doctor said as he sat beside his son and smiled across at him. John nodded as his father hugged him.

"So, where?" John asked as he looked over at his mother. Rose smiled down at her son.

"Anywhere you choose. It can be any place and any time. Why don't you just select a year at random?" Rose asked as John thought, it was currently 2025, so John wanted to go back into the future.

"2012."

Rose nodded, that was a while back. John had only been three years old that year. But if that was what he wanted.

"Any place in particular?" His father asked. John shook his head no, not really knowing yet.

"And you will have to come up with another name while you are at school. I'm sure you already know what my name was." The Doctor said with a laugh. John chuckled as he looked at his dad.

"John Smith."

"Exactly. Now, any names?" The Doctor asked his son, as John bit down on his lip in thought.

"Yeah, I think I got one. Sam Evans." John replied with a shrug, not really knowing why he choose that name, it just seemed right. John smiled as he thought about a town.

"I think I know about a place. How about Ohio. It's small and a town called Lima would be the perfect place for me to learn about being a human. What do you think?" John asked as he parents looked at each other.

"Sam Evans in Lima, Ohio? I guess that works for me." Rose said to her husband of sixteen years. The Doctor nodded at no-one in particular. "Its going to be so hard not seeing you all the time."

The Doctor smiled at Rose as she started to cry. Laughing a little, he got up and hugged her, letting her cry into his suit jacket. John laughed as he watched his parents hug. He quickly got up from he seat and decided to have a shower before he had to pack. He placed his hand on his father's shoulder before he turned to go.

"Good luck, Sam." His father called to him as he reached the console room door. John turned to look at his father, who was still holding his mother, and smiled before he left the room.

…

John smiled as he stepped back into his room. It was different to the way it used to be, it seemed that as he got older, the T.A.R.D.I.S slowly changed his room. Now there was much less white, seen as the walls were now panelled with wood, but the carpet was still the same blue, just as blue as his home. And he had a normal coloured closet now, even though it still had the same abilities as his old one. John walked over to that very same closet then, after he had closed his door, and opened it to pull clothes out. After dressing in a grey, tight fitting shirt and black jeans, John walked over and sat on his bed. Sure, he would miss this place and his parents, but they were giving him a chance to see life from a different point of view. He was actually able to be a teenager. He could do homework, go out partying and even get a girlfriend. All the normal things that normal teenage boys did at his age. This made John smile as he reached down and pulled a large faded blue bag out from under his bed. There was no better time for packing than now.

John was still unsure how this worked, even though he had been living in the TARDIS all of his seventeen years. But as he threw multiple articles of clothing into his bag, he was still surprised when it was easy to close, or the fact that when he threw the bag over his shoulder, it didn't weigh a tone.

"Oh, your ready already?" A voice called to him, making him jump away from his closet and turn to look at his father in the doorway. John hadn't even heard the door open. "I have something for you."

John nodded as he moved to sit down on his bed and his father walked in slowly and sat beside him, looking around the room he and Rose had been so excited about the day he found out she was pregnant. The Doctor carefully dug into one of his many pockets and pulled out a long cylinder shaped object. The Doctor stared at it for a moment before he passed it to his son.

John looked down at the object in his hand, and he smiled brightly when he realised that it was a Sonic Screwdriver.

"Thanks dad." John said happily before he reached over and hugged him, burying his head in his shoulder. Tears welled in the Doctor's eyes as he quickly hugged him back before he gently pushed him back to he could look at him.

"I love you, you know that?" The Doctor asked as John nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Of course I do, dad. But you're right, this is something I need to do." John said, smiling up at his father.

"Okay then, Sam." The Doctor said as he stood up. "I guess its time to go."

John nodded as he also stood up and followed father from his room, his bag and Sonic Screwdriver in his hands. Walking down the countless hallways, John realised that he was going to miss them. His father had somehow disappeared, but he soon found him in the console room, standing beside his mother. John moved closer to hug her, and over his shoulder he saw his uncle Jack and aunt Gwen. When his mother let him go, he kissed her on the cheek and moved to hug his uncle and aunt.

"We're gonna miss you, Johnny." Jack said, hugging his nephew tight. John looked at him for a moment.

"Call me Sam." John replied. Jack watched him for a moment before he nodded and hugged him again. John hadn't noticed that his father had moved, but when the TARDIS suddenly jolted, he realised that they were finally on their way, or rather, his way.

"You've got every thing, John?" Rose asked as she moved to hug her son again, and John simply nodded. It was at that moment that he realised that he had to think of himself as Sam Evans, the seventeen year old human boy who was moving to Lima by himself because his father had lost his job, not John Smith, the half human- half Timelord that needed to learn to be a human.

"Yes, mum, I have everything." Sam replied as the TARDIS suddenly stopped and everyone other than Sam was jolted into the railing. Sam smiled at that, he had learned from a young age how to stand perfectly still without crashing into something while the TARDIS was moving. The Doctor smiled at his son as he did something he had never managed to do.

"Okay, here we are. Lima, Ohio." The Doctor declared as he moved away from the console and went and hugged his son again.

"I'm gonna be fine, dad." Sam said, looking up at his father. The Doctor nodded as he led his son over to the door and opened it slowly and Sam looked out at the large brick building which was the school he would be attending.

"You're already enrolled." The Doctor said as he looked down at his son. Sam looked back up at his father, a question playing on his face. The Doctor laughed. "It's the curse of the Timelord."

Sam chuckled as he finally stepped out of the TARDIS and turned back to look at the four most important people in his life.

"I love you all, and I'm going to miss you all so much." Sam said sadly, close to tears.

"We know, Sam. We love you too, and we will see you in a year." His father said as Sam nodded. Rose sent a quick smile and waved before the door closed. Sam stood there watching as his home slowly disappeared from view. Heaving a sigh, Sam finally turned back to look at the school.

William McKinley High School.

**I am SO SORRY for the long wait for this chapter. I just got so wrapped up with my other story that I sort of forgot about this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I hope you review. xx**


End file.
